The Lovely Green Monster
by Travel-The-Sea-To-Seoul
Summary: Hiromu is a little bit more than obvious, though he doesn't know it. Ryuji finds amusement in making him mad and Yoko is just biding her time. Continuation of "The Stubborn, The Stupid, And The Amused". *Same Disclaimer as before.*


By the sixth day, Ryuji was looking smugly at Nick as he just face-palmed. The fourth day had come and past and it seemed that Hiromu didn't realize that he had said anything out of the ordinary. He went about his daily duties while they had seen a change in Yoko. She seemed quieter, not as volatile around Hiromu as before. Fleeting glances sent his way did not escape the eye of the observant Ryuji and Nick, and the two were becoming nauseous by it all. Nick was to the point that he wanted to beat Hiromu over the head with a pan, but he remained silent. (Might have to do with Ryuji threatening him if he said anything.) Ryuji sighed as he stood on the balcony that overlooked the main room. He watched as Yoko worked on her homework, occasionally looking to Hiromu who sat at one of the screens, trying to explain something to Nick. He knew that he was going to have to get involved if this continued as it did. He narrowed his eyes at Hiromu. _Stupid boy, what is it going to take to provoke you?_ He made his way down stairs, coming over to Yoko and looking over her homework before sitting next to her, leaning over to point at something she did wrong. He saw Hiromu look over and frown. _Surely not…_ He grinned as he glanced at Yoko. _I could work with this… but is it right?_ He saw Hiromu look away just as Yoko looked over at him. _It's worth it. Now, to get Yoko on board…_

"Yoko, you've been working pretty hard lately," he spoke up, seeing several of the others in the room turn towards him, "Why don't I take you to lunch in celebration, huh? My treat?" She looked at him weirdly. He never really offered to buy her lunch that often. Treats, yeah, but lunch, never. She saw him smile wider than usual and glance towards Hiromu and Nick.

"Umm… sure…" she said softly, closing her book gently and nodding to him, "Now?"

"Go get changed first," he smiled and got up, "I'll go do so and meet you by the door, yeah? I'm taking you somewhere nice."

Something was definitely going on if he was telling her to change into something nice, but never the less, she nodded and left the room to change, Usada in tow, mumbling about something weird going on and how it seemed like a date. Ryuji looked over and saw Hiromu frowning before he got up and stormed from the room, leaving Ryuji smirking at Nick who looked like a deer in the headlights. Ryuji remained sitting, crossing his arms as he watched everything unfold. They'd thank him later.

Yoko looked through her closet, changing into an outfit and coming out, frowning when Usada complained about it not matching. She sighed and went back in the closet, looking through all her clothes, "How do I know what to wear?"

"Just don't get something that looks stupid!" Yoko stuck her head out to glare at Usada before sighing and dressing into something simple, coming back out. Usada approved as she heard her door open, Hiromu coming in quickly.

"So, you're going?" his voice came out and his jaw was clenched.

"I already said yes, I can't turn it down now," Yoko replied softly, "Besides, it's Ryuji. He's like my brother."

"Are you sure he feels the same way about you?" Hiromu asked hotly. Yoko tilted her head as she looked over to him.

"Of course. He all but raised me, if you remember, Hiromu," she watched as Usada quietly snuck out, pushing a frantic Nick out as he tried to come in. The door closed behind them, leaving Hiromu and her alone. She watched as he paced her room before she walked over to sit on her bed, "What is your problem?"

"Problem?" Hiromu turned to her quickly, his eyes narrowing, "I'm trying to protect you from getting hurt! This is suppose to be a date, Yoko, don't you see that?"

"So what if it is?" she shot back, although she knew she'd never feel that way about Ryuji, Hiromu's accusations were starting to make her mad, "Some friends turn into something more."

"He's so much older than you, Yoko," Hiromu explained, "He'll soon want things that you can't provide just yet. He'll be of the age for families soon, Yoko. You're not ready for that." Yoko blushed slightly at the thought before shaking her head quickly.

"Ryuji would never push me into something I didn't want to do," she sighed, "Besides, I don't feel that way for him anyway, so even if this was a 'date' as you say, it would not come to anything."

"But you said yourself, how do you know it might not turn into something more?" Hiromu asked through clenched teeth, his hands clenching and turning white, "I just want to protect you, Yoko."

"Because I like someone else!" Yoko shot up, her voice rising with every word, "And why do you want to protect me so much anyway?"

"Because I care about you!" he said, running his hands through his hair in frustration, "Because I care about you and I only want you to be happy but at the same time I get sick seeing you with him." Yoko went quiet, smiling softly. He had said something similar not too long ago and made it known that he liked her more than he was saying. She was just waiting it out, allowing him to work through it and discover it himself. She saw him growl in frustration.

"Are you… jealous, perhaps?" she smiled as he froze, turning towards her.

"I… Jealous? N-No!" he said quickly before turning away from her, thinking over everything. Sure, he liked her a bit more than he probably should and was protective of her, but did he like her _that_ way? She was pretty and somewhat nice, when she was in a good mood, but more than that, she cared deeply about her friends. She was passionate about her work and wanted to protect not only the city, but her friends too. "What if I was? What if I… liked you?" He spoke quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear him and would just drop the whole thing. He heard her let out a soft laugh before arms wrapped around his torso and a weight settled against his back.

"I'd ask what took you so long," she said, resting against his back, a smile never leaving her face, "So, are you jealous? I think you are." He turned to her, his arms going around her as well.

"Maybe…" he smiled as he saw her smiling, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, "Is it that obvious?"

"To everyone but you, Hiromu," she chuckled as he bowed his head in embarrassment.

"I… like you, Yoko," he said quietly and she hugged him tighter.

"I like you too, Hiromu," she said, "That's why Ryuji and I will never happen. Besides, wasn't I supposed to meet him by now? I think he knows I'm not coming." He chuckled, nodding softly as he hugged her back.

"Then, would you like to go eat with me?" he asked softly, "Since you're dressed already?"

"Of course, Hiromu."


End file.
